


Blue Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa looks up into the sky from the shade of the convenience store and winces. Summer is strikingly hot.It is also filled with dull sadness.-In the heat of the summer, spreads an ironic chill when Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi meet again.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Blue Summer

What goes around, comes around. 

Oikawa's _hit it until it breaks_ is of use right now, for when he sees Sugawara Koushi clad in a white shirt and dark shorts, holding a plastic that seems to be full of desserts. 

Oikawa looks up into the sky from the shade of the convenience store and winces. Summer is strikingly hot.

It is also filled with dull sadness. 

The last time he really meets Sugawara is in the summer before their third year. It hasn't been a happy reunion; the latter meets Oikawa in his place, greets him with an apology, and an: "I can't take it not being able to tell you anything, because I'm afraid to be of any burden when you're hard on yourself as is." 

_"It's unfair! How come when I freely let myself open up my heart to you, trusting you that you will listen, you won't give back?" Oikawa ruffles his head in frustration. "So what if I'm hard on myself? I get to have a say when I've had enough."_

_"And so do I, Tooru. I also get to have a say when I've had enough." Tears start flowing Sugawara's cheeks—a complement to his emotionless smile._

_"That's not even the point…" Oikawa takes a deep breath. Then another. He's sure that the heat is getting into his head. He must fulfill his role as Sugawara's partner even in the midst of—of this entire mess, which will soon cause further wreckage—_

_"Let's stop this, Tooru. We're both a mess and nothing makes sense anymore." Sugawara wipes away his tears and flashes Oikawa a smile. "I'll see you at the other side of the court, I hope."_

_It gets a little chilly when Sugawara steps out of his house, despite the gust of summer wind that enters._

"Oikawa?" 

Oikawa Tooru regains clarity in his vision. He definitely isn't aware that he's been sitting down and spacing out the entire time. He is most definitely not aware that Sugawara Koushi is less than a meter close to him, suddenly back. 

"Kou— Suga-chan! Hey." He flashes the other a peace sign. He smiles lightly and reclines on the chair. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah well, I'm on a vacation." 

Oikawa snorts. "No shit, Kou-chan. I would start a riot if they extended classes 'til summer vacation." It's easy to act haughty just like old times, so he flips his hair and harrumphs. 

When Sugawara laughs, it makes his heart flutter. "I came back because I wanted seconds. I can buy you an ice cream if you want?" 

Definitely just like old times. 

Oikawa grins despite the slight tug inside his chest. "Sure! If you don't mind. My favourite is—" 

"I got it, don't worry." Before Oikawa can answer, Sugawara is already inside the convenience store, leaving him to stare at the bright scenery in front of him. 

A few minutes later, Oikawa receives his mint chocolate chip-flavoured ice cream. He watches Sugawara sit across from him and smile. 

It's a different smile from last time: he seems carefree and content eager to make this summer worthwhile, eager to improve. In short, he seems happy. 

He's happy now that Oikawa isn't in his life anymore. 

Nevertheless, Oikawa mirrors that smile. By this time, he has already mastered his picture perfect smile. He knows. He _knows_. 

"So," he says, taking a bite of his ice cream. "How have you been?" 

What goes around, comes around—that much Oikawa knows. But not like this. 

Not like this. 


End file.
